With the convergence of voice and data networks and the integration of corresponding services, the usage of a telephone is no long confined to conversational communication. A telephone allows a user to use many services including personal communication services, such as telephone services, conference services, voice messaging services, and directory services, such as yellow page services. Telephones also permit access to and use of information services, such as stock quote services, weather services, traffic condition services and the like; commercial services, such as fund transfer services, movie ticketing services or merchandise ordering services; to purchase products or services; conduct financial or banking transactions; obtain healthcare advice, healthcare provider referrals, or for “hotline” connection to his/her doctors or nurses, to name just a few.
A typical telephone has a display panel and navigation keys to help a user to find and use a service. Due to the many available services, the user often has to navigate through many menu displays in order to find a desired service.
The proliferation of the number of communication services available via telephone creates a new problem for a user.
In one example, a parent with small children might typically use his telephone for several communication services relating to parenthood and schooling, such as obtaining school activity information, and quite regularly contacting a pediatric consultation service for childcare questions. Each time he tries to use one of these communication services, he must fumble through several levels of display menu in order to find it.
In another example, a senior citizen living alone might often use communication services relating to a senior person, such as phoning a pharmacy, an elderly healthcare inquiry service, and a hotline service for medical problems. In a similar fashion, this user must go through multiple navigation steps to find the service she needs. This is particularly troublesome when she has a medical emergency and needs to use the hotline service, but is unable to locate it in the complex menu.
In another example, a company might offer various communication services for its employees with different responsibilities. For instance, a receptionist's often-used communication services include a company directory service, and a service that provides up-to-date business information for enquiry purpose; an office administrator's often-used communication services includes a yellow page service and a business travel reservation service; and a manager's often-used communication services includes a conferencing service and a service that provides ongoing project status. It is important for employees with different responsibilities to be able to conveniently access their often-used communication services without having to fumble through complex menus.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a method to customize a communication device with often-used communication services reflecting a role of a user, and devices so customized.